


Love has Consequences

by Sterek_Fan_4ever



Series: Love Conquers All [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Adult Language, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Demonic Powers, Demons, Derek and Stiles are Mates, Drinking, Drunk Character(s), Fights, Flashbacks, Half Demon Stiles, M/M, Mind Reading, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, Training, Underage Drinking, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-21
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2018-01-25 23:20:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 9,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1666220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sterek_Fan_4ever/pseuds/Sterek_Fan_4ever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The aftermath of "Love is Blind"</p>
<p>Now that Stiles has been turned into a half demon what will happen? How will this affect his relationship with Derek? What does this mean for Lucas? And most of all has all of this changed Stiles for the best, or will it all come falling down?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Stiles

            It felt like my body was on fire. I barely remember Lucas saying not to fight the pain. I wanted to scream but my body wouldn’t cooperate. I wanted the pain to stop but all I kept thinking was that might be fighting the pain. Lucas’ words just kept ringing in my head, _“There is going to be pain, a lot of pain it’s going to feel like your whole body is on fire but I need you not to fight it. If you fight it you will die.”_ He was definitely right it felt like every nerve in my body was on overdrive. It felt like someone had soaked my in gasoline and dropped a lit blowtorch on it. After what felt like an hour the pain started to stop and coolness started too sweep over me. That’s when it hit me, there was something different I kept thinking what could it be what could be wrong what was it that made me feel so uneasy. _I’ll tell you Stiles._ What was that? How said that? _Oh come now Stiles, you should know who I am. I’m you or at least a part of who you are. I’ve been here all along ever since your mother’s passing. The hate, the anger, the pain, the sorrow, oh sure you grieved but those feelings gave birth to me the darkness in your heart. But if you don’t believe me why don’t you wake up and ask Lucifer?_ With that the mysterious voice disappeared. Then I started finally heard noises, was it beeping or talking?

 

“Are you sure? I can barely hear his heart beating maybe it didn’t work.” _Derek I’m here what is going on?_ That’s when I realized I couldn’t talk. “Derek calm down, he wouldn’t have made it here if he was dead. Look as soon as the doctors are done we’ll both go back in ok?” _Back in, wait that was Lucas talking to Derek and are they not near here._ Beep Beep Beep. Wait what was that? “Everything looks okay. I’m going to let his father back in.”

 

“Melissa, are you sure? You’ve been working around the clock with this patient for four days.” _Four days what do they mean four days._ “Is he alright?”

 

“Derek, you aren’t allowed in here.”

 

“Derek calm down. Melissa if everything is fine can you give us the room please.”

 

“Wait who…” there was a loud bang. _Derek has to be. He’s pinning people us against the wall._ “Derek, please stop throwing doctors into the walls.”

 

“Lucas, don’t tell me what to do.” Well after that I finally was able to find my voice or at least a hoarse version of it. “Derek I can’t sleep if you keep making noise.” Derek ran over and grabbed my hand. “Stiles you’re up, are you alright? Does anything hurt? Don’t scare me like that. Someone call the sheriff and tell him Stiles is awake.” **SMACK!!!!!** “What the fuck was that for Lucas?”

 

“How about to stop you from spiraling, now doctor I do believe you should contact the sheriff and let him know that his son has woken up after being unconscious for four days. Melissa, can Derek and I please talk to Stiles alone?”

 

“Sure come on let’s give them some space.” Melissa and the doctor walked out of the room leaving us alone. “So Lucas why did you want us to be alone?” it was the same thing I was going to ask but apparently Derek got thought of it first. “How about because when Stiles opens his eyes there going to be completely black now that the transition has finished.” I opened my eyes and sat straight up to look at Lucas, I just wished I hadn’t. Everything was in such intense focus it made me dizzy and I wanted to throw up. It wasn’t just that even though it was like my senses were cranked up to 11 there was blackness at the edge of my vision, not the kind that you get before passing out, more like there was someone else who was using my eyes with me. I closed them laid back down. I didn’t even notice that I was starting to have a panic attack. “Hey are you are ok? Stiles please calm down.”

 

“Derek, calm down I’m alright.” I grabbed Derek’s hand from my shoulder lowered it but kept is intertwined with mine. “Wait, Stiles how did you stop your panic attack?” _Hold on what did he mean stop panicking._ I opened my eyes to look at Derek and noticed that everything was back to normal, sure everything was so much clearer but there wasn’t that blackness. “Stiles, your eyes are back to normal.” It looked like Derek was going to cry, that’s when I saw that his eyes were red and puffy. “Wait where you crying?”

 

“He didn’t stop crying since they said you were stable.”

 

“Hey dad I’m sorry, I should have been more careful.” Dad walked over to me and took my other hand, he looked worse than Derek if that was possible. “As long as you’re alive I’m fine, but the moment you get out of the hospital you are so grounded you understand me young man?” I know he is serious but when started to cry halfway through I kind of had a hard time taking him seriously. “Sheriff, Derek, I think that the three of us should go out and talk. Let’s let Stiles rest he’s going to have a hard time very soon.” With that Lucas, Derek, and Dad left my room, but not before turning back to me and saying, “Get some rest kiddo, I love you.”


	2. Lucas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucas explains what is happening with Stiles to Derek and the Sheriff.

 

            _Damn, how in the world am I going to start this off?_ It’s been four days since I bit Stiles and he definitely took to the venom. Now he is a half demon, granted a turned one but his life has changed forever. This is one of the times I wish that Lucifer was able to help but because I made a progeny his conscious has taken a back seat to Stiles’ mind at least for a little while. _I could barely deal with the two of us in my head, now I lost him but I have Stiles and his newly turned demon in my head. How in the world am I going to do this?_ If only that was my worst problem, as soon as I was sure we were out of Stiles new hearing range I turned around to start talking, that is until Derek grabbed me and threw me up against the wall eyes electric blue. “WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT LUCAS?!” the Sheriff grabbed Derek and tried to pull him off me but I knew that was not going to happen. “Derek we are in public get a hold of yourself.”

 

“Answer my question Lucas.” He was ignoring the Sheriff so I looked over Derek’s shoulder and gave Mr. Stilinski a reassuring look. “Derek, let go of me or I won’t answer ANY of your questions got it.” he let me drop; luckily I have killer reflexes so I landed safely. “First of all I don’t want Stiles to hear us talk because this is sensitive information. Now to answer your question Derek I told you four days ago that if this worked things would be different.”

 

“That was not different. That was …” I know exactly why Derek trailed off. The sheriff may know about the supernatural but he doesn’t know about demons, yet. “I believe the word you are looking for is demonic, Derek. Look I told you I would save him and I did, sure I had to change him but it was better than him dying.” Stiles’ dad just had this look on his face that said he didn’t know what was going on.

 

“Ok explanation time. First of all sheriff I’m half demon…” I let my eyes go black for a second to show him what I meant, “Now four days ago when Stiles was dying I made the decision to save him by turning him into a half demon like me. His being alive proves that, now I know that you are mad but as soon as he is released I need to start to train Stiles. He is my progeny, my responsibility everything he does now good or bad is my fault. What that was Derek was Stiles’ inner demon waking with him. Both he and the demon are two sides of a coin. Now that he has been changed he will have better senses basic demonic powers and his mind is linked to mine because I turned him. Now I should let you both know that I am flying by the seat of my pants just like you are. My dad never taught me anything about making more demons so I’m definitely going to ask him what to do. I’m going to have to explain this all to Stiles so I’m going to need both of your help. Sheriff I need you to keep Stiles calm while he is home the slightest outburst and he could set your house on fire. Derek I need you to be present during his training, not only are you strong but I need multiple anchors to help Stiles grounded to his humanity. I’m going to ask the rest of the pack to also be present but I really need you there Derek, I don’t know if I can control him the entire time and I’m scared I might do something wrong.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everybody! Thank you so much for reading and leaving kudos. I've got more to come so stay tune for more updates. Have a great weekend!


	3. Derek

 

            During the month that I have gotten to know Lucas I have never seen him look more despite or more hopeless. It looked like he was about to cry even though he tried not to. John was the first to talk, “It’s okay Lucas, you saved my son. I’m grateful for that and of course I’ll do whatever I can to help. Lucas just calm down please.” Lucas actually did start to cry, in fact it looked like he was going to have a panic attack and throw up at the same time. “Lucas we all will do what we can. Everyone is going to make this as easy on Stiles as we can. Sheriff, can you get Lucas to calm down so we can go tell Stiles what has happened, he deserves to know.” John was still holding a hysterical Lucas but he looked at me a nodded before going back to comforting him. “I’m going to go sit with Stiles if he wakes up I’ll let you know.” I walked back to Stiles room went in and sat down right next to him. He was still asleep so I was very quiet, I didn’t want to wake him up. _Huh, now that Stiles has enhanced hearing it will definitely be hard to sneak up on him._ _Sure I should not be thinking about something stupid but if I don’t think about something unimportant I will just go back to the fight with the witches. Then I’ll think about how I couldn’t protect Stiles. Wait stop, can’t think about four days ago._ As hard as I try, and I try hard, that fight just keeps playing over and over in my head. _I should have been able to stop the witches. I should have been there to help Stiles. I should have protected my mate from any danger. I should have never let the witch stab him. It’s my fault._ I just started to cry after that letting the guilt and sadness wave over me. Lucas came walking in without the sheriff and had really puffy-eyed. “Hey Derek, the sheriff is talking to the doctor about Stiles. He should be let out soon. Don’t worry about him.” He walked over sat down next to me and placed a hand on my shoulder. “Derek listen to me Stiles getting hurt was not your fault. There is nothing more you could have done.” _Wrong, I could have stayed with him instead of leaving. I could have found him faster. I could have killed those witches faster._ “Stop it Derek, you didn’t know about the text alright. We found him as fast as we could and witches are hard to kill. If it’s anyone’s fault its mine. I brought them here, they were hunting me. Stiles being hurt and what happened afterwards was not your fault it was mine.”

 

“Wait a second I didn’t say anything out loud. How did you know what I was thinking?”

 

“Easy dumb-dumb, I can read minds and your self-deprecating thoughts are screaming at me. How about we compromise, what happened was neither of our faults. Deal?”

 

“Deal.” Of course at that moment we both start to hear soft laughter. Stiles may look like he is sleeping but his laughing at us most definitely say he is awake. “So we are funny to you Stiles?” with that prompt Stiles opens his eyes and his smile just spreads wider. “Yes, yes you are. If all it took for you and Lucas to finally become friends was me going to the hospital I would have done it weeks ago.”

 

“THAT IS NOT FUNNY STILES!!!!” I definitely wasn’t expecting for Lucas to start yelling like that. “Geez calm down Lucas I’m fin…”

 

“No Stiles you aren’t fine. You are the farthest thing from fine or have you forgotten about earlier when your eyes were black?!”

 

“I remember Lucas, so what I’m fine. You saved me, I figured there was going to be a little weirdness after that like the black eyes. But that was nothing. I am fine, completely fine and hey those witches didn’t kill me. So now you can all stop babying ‘weak’ human Stiles.”

 

“Damn it Stiles! You don’t get it! You aren’t fine, you are completely unfine! And I didn’t save you, I’ve damned you!” With that Lucas sat down and put his head in his hands. I didn’t know what to do. He looked defeated. Stiles didn’t look any better in fact he looked a little pale. “Wait a second, what do you mean damned me? You saved my life, Derek tell him he is being stupid.” That’s when I kind of shrank, I mean, how do you tell him that I’m not sure that Lucas is stupid or not.


	4. Stiles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this chapter has some mind reading in it. Anytime you see text in parenthesis, (like this), it means that Stiles is reading someones thoughts.

 

            _Lucas is being so stupid why can’t he see that I’m fine. And Derek isn’t helping out. Damn, my head it pounding._

 

(What should I do? I can’t tell Lucas that he is being stupid not after what he said earlier.)

 

“What do you mean Lucas isn’t being stupid?” when I asked Derek that he shot up and away like I hit him with a flamethrower.

 

(How did he… Damn! It’s just like Lucas. Okay Derek calm down. Just think about something else and don’t think about what Lucas said or that other thing.)

 

“Okay someone better start talking now! Lucas what is going on? Also Derek what is it that you don’t want me to know?”

 

“Wow you are a natural, but before we get into my bad news why don’t you tell him your news Derek?”

 

(Traitor.)

 

“He is not a traitor Derek. Besides I want to know what you are thinking first. Come on please?” I even threw in my puppy dog eyes just for the hell of it. “Fine Stiles. While you were unconscious I kind of came to a realization. I… you… we… how do I say this. Okay, so this is the best way I can say this. I love you more than anything in the whole world Stiles. I never want to feel like I did when you were unconscious. I can’t lose you and I won’t. Stiles you are my mate, I will never want to be with anyone else other than you. I don’t know if you are freaked out or not but I need you to know this.” Then Derek gave a sigh. That was the most vulnerable I ever seen Derek. “Derek, I love you too. I really am glad you told me this because I may be a human but I know that you and I are meant to be. I never want to be without you either.” Derek’s eyes grew brighter when I told him that. Then he went over and took my hand. “As much as I don’t want to break up this wonderful and happy moment…”

 

“Then don’t.”

 

“Shut up Derek. Stiles I need to tell you something that will hurt you a lot.”

 

“I don’t think I can be anymore hurt than I already am.”

 

“Trust me, you are wrong. In fact you are wrong about that and the fact that you are human. Don’t say anything I need to say all of this without interruptions. So when you were stabbed by the witches you were attacked by a cursed knife. You would have died if I hadn’t been selfish and saved you. What happened was I bite you with my demonic teeth. I’m sorry Stiles but I turned you into a half demon like me so you could still be alive with us.” I couldn’t think it felt like I couldn’t breathe. Then I remembered that voice from earlier ‘… _if you don’t believe me why don’t you wake up and ask Lucifer_...’

 

“What?! Who told you that name Stiles?”

 

“I… you… he… I… Derek… can’t… breathe…”

 

“Stiles calm down.” Derek grabbed me and held me tight rubbing my back and trying to calm me down. It wasn’t working, “Lucas why isn’t he calming down like before.”

 

“He wasn’t really panicking earlier.” Lucas stuck his head out the door, “Sheriff, Melissa we have a problem Stiles is having a panic attack!” Melissa and Dad ran in almost knocking over Lucas to get to me. “Stiles, son what happened? What did you do Derek?”

 

“Wasn’t… Derek. … Get… out…” I still couldn’t breathe right my throat kept constricting. “I’m sorry Stiles I…” that was all Lucas said before turning around and running out the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters up in one day! Feeling generous, update when I can!


	5. Lucas

            I backed up from Stiles’ bed moving towards the door. “Wasn’t… Derek.” Stiles looked at me before saying “Get… out…”  Stiles hates me, he thinks I’m a monster. His dad just kept looking at Stiles trying to figure out what was wrong but I knew. “I’m sorry Stiles I…” I wrenched open the door and ran out of the room as fast as I could. I didn’t want to talk luckily the pack was at school. I shouldn’t have skipped but I wanted to make sure Stiles was okay. Bad idea, so I ran I took the stairs not wanting to take the elevator and within minutes I was outside. That’s when I heard Derek bounding down the hospital calling my name. _Can’t stay not enough time, can follow car, got to get out now._ I did the only thing I could think. I let my restraints go and drew on my demonic strength kicking off at top speed. It was a good thing that I had a head start, werewolves are faster than demons so I needed to get away as fast as I could and as far away as I could. I had been running for about thirty minutes before I stopped and I was on my knees panting hard. It has been so long since I ran at full strength and turning Stiles didn’t help so running like that was exhausting, but I knew I was safe. I had run all the way to a safe house I had set up three days after the move to Beacon Hills. Too bad for Derek but the property wasn’t in anyone’s hands, the deed was lost long ago, not only that but I used my powers to put a property spell around the small log cabin which keeps out unwanted guests. That means no supernatural creatures or even humans can cross the spell’s boundaries without an invitation. Okay so that isn’t completely true, my parents can get through without any problem. Also Stiles should theoretically be able to get past the spell because I turned him into a half demon, but I’m not going to worry about that now. I pulled out my phone. I pulled up a text to send to my mom and dad.

 

**[Mom; Dad]: Hey mom, hey dad. Having a bad day. Won’t b home 4 dinner, @ safe house. Talk later.**

 

I put my phone back in my jeans and got up. I headed for the cabin, easier to hide myself in there then out in the open. When I got to the cabin the first thing I decided to do was take a shower. So I removed my boots and then felt my phone vibrate. I ignored it, removed my socks and jacket before my phone vibrated again. _Guess I should answer them._ I had three messages, two of them are from my parents the other wasn’t.

 

**[Mom]: Ok sweetheart. I have tomorrow off I come up to the cabin around noon. Also please stop texting me like you don’t speak English.**

**[Dad]: Alright son, see you when I can.**

**[Derek]: Lucas were the hell r u?**

 

I decided to ignore Derek.

 

**[Mom]: I’m fine u don’t need 2 com here. @ cabin and it is stocked. Love u.**

**[Dad]: K, can u go 2 the hospital and pick up the SUV, left it in parking lot. Explain 2maro.**

 

With that I put my phone down on the coffee table and undid my belt. My phone buzzed again but I ignored it unzipped my jeans kicked them off and was going to continue when my phone rang. “Damn who the hell is calling me?” I picked up the phone and saw the caller ID. I decided not to pick it up. Instead I threw my phone on the couch. I pulled off my sweat covered shirt and my boxers. It may be polite to wear clothes in public but I liked being naked. It wasn’t because I liked being around other people naked it’s because a demon, even a half demon like myself, can feel the pulse of nature around us. Clothes are man’s invention so you can’t feel nature when wearing them. My phone made the noise it does to notify me receiving a voicemail. I went to the master bathroom and took the shower knowing that I needed to be alone for a while. Once I was done with the shower I dried off and then went to the master bedroom where I had put all of my emergency stuff. I went to the dresser and pulled out a pair of gray sweatpants and a blue t-shirt. I got dressed on my way back to the living room. Plopping down on the couch I decided I should take care of the messages. I listened to the voicemail first. “Lucas, its Derek. You better tell me were the fuck you are because if I find you before you tell me then you are so dead! Got it.” _Well that was fun._ I checked my texts and they were from Derek.

 

**[Derek]: Fine want 2 play it that way do we. You cant hide forever.**

**Caught your scent, you r mine now!**

**2 bad I found you. P.S. nice cabin now open the fucking door!**

 

“Wait what?!”

 

“You read that right! NOW OPEN UP LUCAS!” _How the hell did Derek get past the property spell? He doesn’t have a … Damn it! Stiles, he can get past the spell because he is my progeny. Derek and Stiles are mates, fuck that means the spell recognizes him as a being with a V.I.P invitation and that lets him through!_ “Leave me alone Derek. I don’t want to talk or even see you.”

 

“Not a chance. Now open up or I’ll…”

 

“Huff and puff and blow my house down?” Derek growled at my quip and then ran straight into the door, probably trying to bring it in. **BOOM!** “Ouch…” Too bad for Derek the door has a demonic symbol etched on it so it is pretty much impervious to frontal assaults, which make it entertaining to watch him try and fail. After his third attempt I couldn’t hold it in anymore and just became hysterical. The front door opened while I was laughing and Derek came stomping in a scowl on his face and healing cuts on his arms. He was just about to say something when he noticed the difference. “Who are you and what have you done with Lucas?”

 

“I beg your pardon.”

 

“One, Lucas doesn’t wear anything but black. Two he doesn’t bust out laughing like a little kid. Three he doesn’t go anywhere without hair gel.” At least I figured out why he was staring. I thought it was for other reasons. “Okay one I do wear other things that are not black, just not in public, I have an image to uphold. Two I do have a sense of humor so you trying to bust the house down with a demonic symbol that makes it harder than diamonds etched into it is funny. Finally three after taking a shower as well as not having hair gel in the cabin I don’t have my normal not messy hairstyle. Anything else Sherlock?”

 

“How about the tattoos and the scars?” I shouldn’t have said anything. I sighed before getting into my routine explanation “I only have three tattoos and none of them are visible with what I am wearing everything else are birthmarks. No, I will not tell you about them because it really isn’t your business. Also the scars on my body aren’t any of your business either. Now if we are done with playing 20 Questions can you please leave?”

 

“No. Not until you promise that you will come back to the hospital with me.”

 

“Never going to happen.”

 

“He didn’t…”

 

“Yes Stiles meant everything he said. He wants me gone so I’m gone. I won’t bother him anymore.”

 

“You can’t do that you said yourself he needs to be trained.”

 

“Well if he hates me just for saving him then he sure as hell won’t let me train him. Now this is the last time I’m going to ask you to leave nicely Derek. Next time I won’t ask, I’ll throw you out. Got it?”

 

“Fine, I’m leaving. But this isn’t over Lucas you can’t run from your problems forever.” With that Derek left. “Yeah well it’s been working for 10 years so screw you!” Problem was it wasn’t going to work this time that much I know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally finished Chapter 5 hope to have Chapter 6 up soon. Enjoy also constructive criticism is welcome or if you like it that is welcome too whatever.


	6. Stiles

            _It’s been three days now._ The doctors had let me out of the hospital two days ago they were surprised at how fast I healed. Of course that wasn’t my biggest problem now. After Lucas ran out of the hospital I had Derek go look for him. I wasn’t mad at him, to be honest I was glad that he saved me but at that moment I couldn’t deal. Derek came back later saying that he hadn’t found Lucas but he couldn’t lie to me anymore for two very important reasons. One because I’ve become a half-demon I can now read people’s minds, and two with this transformation I can now hear peoples heartbeats so when Derek said that he didn’t find Lucas I knew he was lying. After the doctors let me out and I finished yelling at Derek to take me to where Lucas was a new problem rose up. When Derek took me and my dad to the cabin that Lucas had gone to we found that at a certain point dad couldn’t go any farther and Lucas had fled. There was no trace of his scent, not even a note was left. We called his parents but they said that they hadn’t heard from him after he told him that he was at the cabin. They weren’t lying. Now we had to find him, it wouldn’t be too hard because his parents had filed missing persons for Lucas. It was high priority to me but not for the department, they said kids went missing all the time I need to find him because Derek and my dad told me all about their talk with Lucas. He needed to train me otherwise I could become dangerous, I was still mad then so I said that I didn’t need him. That was when my eyes turned black and I caused all the lights in the house to burst. Derek helped calm me down but he said that if Lucas didn’t train me soon then the Argents would start hunting.

 

_…Yesterday morning…_

_“Derek you can’t tell me that the Argents would start hunting then clam up and start to run away. Derek!” the kitchen sink burst at that point. “Damn it, sorry dad I’ll call the plumber.”_

_“Don’t worry about it son, I’ll call you get Derek to explain now.”_

_“Alright, Derek you better start talking or I will get angrier.”_

_“Fine, just don’t blow anything else up.”_

_“Derek are you telling me that Chris is going to hunt me down and kill me if I get out of control?”_

_“No Stiles Chris won’t come and kill you if you do anything wrong. Him and other hunters will go and hunt down Lucas.”_

_“Excuse me?”_

_“Stiles, when Lucas changed you he became your demonic maker. That means that until he releases you, which means that you are fully trained, then everything you do is his responsibility. You hurt someone that is on Lucas’ head.” I interrupted Derek right then and there. “Wait a minute. You are telling me that when I was dying and when Lucas saved me he knowingly took it upon himself not only save my life but die for me if need be. That he willingly became responsible for everything I do while he trains me. WHY THE FUCK DIDN’T YOU TELL ME THIS BEFORE?! He shouldn’t have done that. He shouldn’t have done any of this for me. Damn it we need to find him now, I won’t have his death on my hands because he didn’t fucking explain everything to me and decided to fucking run like a coward.”_

_“Stiles you threw him out of the hospital…”_

_“He could have had the decency to… to… Damn it. Why are our lives so frigin' complicated?” Derek came over and pulled me into an embrace. “You ask that question now of all times.” Okay so it was stupid to ask that question after everything but this was serious, Lucas barely knows me and he did this despite the consequences. He needed to be found now._

 

 

After that we have been looking high and low for Lucas but he hasn’t shown up. My phone started to ring, it was Peter. I didn’t even need to look at the Caller I.D. to know who it was I had the Jaws theme set to ring every time Peter called. “Yo what’s up psycho?”

 

“Hello to you to Stiles. You know answering the phone like that might make me not tell you my news.” Peter was always weird but calling while you could definitely hear club music in the background was the weirdest thing yet. “Why are you at the club downtown?”

 

“Right forgot about the new hearing…”

 

“Bullshit you never forget anything Peter now spill.”

 

“I found your master but he might not be in a teaching mood.”

 

“Lucas is there!? Wait what do you mean he isn’t in a teaching mood?”

 

“Lucas stop trying to… HEY Stiles! Waz up?”

 

“Holy shit! Lucas are you drunk?”

 

“Me nah I never get drunk! Hey you got to get the pack he cuz I’m gonna get Peter to dance with me! Hell maybe I will finally get the sick out of Chis’ ass so he will finally dance with…” there was silence on the other end for a minute before Peter got back on. “Stiles get Derek and come down here before I decide to rip open this demon from stem to stern.” And with that he hung up the phone. It was weird Peter and Chris got back eight hours ago from their couples cruise and they find Lucas just like that. So I called Derek, he answered immediately “Hey Stiles miss me already?”

 

“I always miss you Sourwolf but that isn’t why I called. Uncle Psycho and Chris found Lucas at the club downtown. Be warned he is completely shitfaced.”

 

“Werewolves don’t get drunk Stiles.”

 

“I was talking about Lucas. He stole Peter’s phone and you could tell that he has been drinking nonstop ever since he left the cabin. Oh and Peter said if we didn’t get there soon he was going to quote ‘rip open this demon from stem to stern’ unquote.”

 

“Great pick you up in ten. No arguing with me.”

 

“I wasn’t going to. By the way Derek I love you even if you are bossy.”

 

“Love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is Chapter 6 Enjoy!!!!


	7. Lucas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucas has been found and boy does he cause a lot of trouble!

 

            It has been two whole days. I left the cabin before sunrise the day after Derek found me. I didn’t want to be found which is why I went to the cabin I knew that Derek could find me being a werewolf. What I should have accounted for was his relationship with Stiles so I ran again. That’s when I checked into a cheap motel under an assumed name and used cash I couldn’t risk my parents finding me, they would tell the pack and I couldn’t deal with that. That’s when I started drinking fortunately for me demons can most definitely get drunk so for the past two day I have been drinking nonstop. Now I was found again Peter had me trapped in the club and I couldn’t get out. Too bad even though I can think clearly it means shit when a demon gets drunk they can still think like they were sober but they have no control over their actions but they can’t shift out of human form so that was good. At least Derek and Stiles got here before I pissed Peter off enough to kill me but I really don’t give a crap anymore. “Finally what took you so long?”

 

“Traffic, is he?”

 

“Yes Derek Lucas is dancing on top of the bar. He has been for the past twenty minutes.”

 

“How much has he had to drink?”

 

“Enough to make him smell like a distillery, how are you planning on getting him out of here?”

 

“I plan on… Stiles!” during Derek and Peter’s conversation Stiles went over to the bar picked me up threw me over his shoulder and was walking out of the club while I was kicking and screaming like a child throwing a temper tantrum. Peter clapped Derek on the shoulder, “Well Derek you can really pick ‘em.” Once outside they could finally hear what I was saying. “Stiles let me go! I am not a child you fucktart now let me go!” Stiles did put me down only to punch me in the face. “What the fuck was that for?”

 

“That was for being a fucking idiot! Why the fuck didn’t you tell me what happened when you saved me?! Why the fuck did I have to hear from Derek that if I did something wrong YOU die because of me?! Why the hell did you leave the fucking hospital when I wasn’t mad at you I was just completely floored?! And why won’t you answer any of my fucking questions?! Oh I know because YOU ARE THE FUCKTART!!!!!!”

 

“I stand correct Derek you pick a mate with an alpha personality, a steel spine, and solid gold balls.”

 

“YOU SHUT UP!”

 

“I am getting to like Stiles more and more each second.”

 

“Shut up. Stiles look at me please you are getting really worked up your eyes are black and the streetlights are flickering.” Derek moved towards Stiles and pulled him into an embrace after which he started rubbing little circles into his back. “Derek do not calm him down let the little bitch run loose.” That’s when everything stopped the Stiles eyes were still black but everything else he was doing stopped instead he focused on me and the next thing everyone knew I was sent flying across the parking lot until he hit a wall. This would have made others worried but I was overjoyed in fact I started to laugh even with blood trickling out the side of my mouth. Peter, Derek and Stiles looked at me like I was crazy but they didn’t get it. Once Stiles had gotten me out of the club I sobered up. “Good that was really good maybe this will be easier than I thought.”

 

“What the fuck are you blabbering about Lucas?” Derek was mad his electric blue eyes showed that but he had a huge smile on his face probably because I was just thrown ten feet into a wall after calling his mate a bitch. I tried to get up but felt sharp pain running up my left leg and a sharp pain in my stomach definitely a broken leg and possible broken ribs it was probably why laughing hurt so fucking much. “Damn it did you have to be so rough Stiles?”

 

“Wha?” I stood up for a second before falling back down to the ground yup my leg was definitely broken most likely in more than one place. “I mean… I get that I pissed you off but did you really have to throw everything into that. Don’t get me wrong that was awesome but you definitely broke my left leg, probably a couple of ribs and I think you did a number on my back. Oh can someone help me up my healing is still impaired from the alcohol?” Peter came over and picked me up bridal style. “He’s right there are a lot of broken bones maybe we should get him home to his parents?”

 

“Definitely, I’ll call the Sheriff so the search can be called off.”

 

“Hold on a second I did that?”

 

“Yes Stiles you did that. Tell me do you still feel like someone is hammering your head with a jackhammer?”

 

“Wait how did you know that was how I was feeling?”

 

“I’ve been through this before. That was your powers being blocked up by your emotions. Lesson number one don’t let your emotions cloud you because if you can’t control them you’re your demonic powers will act up and you can not only hurt others but yourself.”

 

‘Wait a minute you were TEACHING me a lesson?!”

 

“Granted it wasn’t the best way to teach you but it could feel your pain so I thought that if you could focus you anger on someone your powers would react and you wouldn’t be a ticking time bomb anymore.”

 

“Okay you two let’s get Lucas home and then we can talk properly.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long to update but a lot of stuff has been going on. Constructive criticism is always welcome!


	8. Stiles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long everyone. Here is the new chapter and I hope to have the next one up soon.

            It’s been a whole month now. After Lucas’ parents yelled at him for being stupid and I yelled at him for being stupid we got to work on my training. It most definitely has not been going well so after another day of getting my ass handed to me I decided to ask the question that has been on my mind from the beginning of training. “Hey Lucas,”

 

“Yeah Stiles what is it?”

 

“Why do I have to train with the pack?”

 

“Oh come on Stiles I’ve been in your head, you have been wanting to train with the pack from the very beginning and now of all times you want to complain.”

 

“Okay you are right but I mean come on why is it that they all get to watch me get my butt kicked across the backyard by you?”

 

“Because you aren’t focusing on your training besides they are supposed to be training not watching us train. Anyway you have the basics you just don’t want to use them.”

 

“That doesn’t answer my question.” Lucas sighs heavily before saying, “The reason I have you train with the pack is so that you can keep a hold of your sanity. The more people that care about you witness your training the easier it is for you not to go psycho on me and try to burn everything in a five block radius. It especially helps because Derek is there and if you do feel like you are losing control then it is better to have your master as well as the man you love with all you heart and soul right there to calm you down. Look Stiles you have a lot more power than you realize, you are just too afraid of it so I am giving you the weekend off.”

 

“Excuse me?”

 

“I didn’t stutter Stiles. You. Have. The. Weekend. Off. Now go play with Derek or something because I am tired of hearing you think about how you haven’t had sex with him in forever.” I was flabbergasted, how in the world he could know that intimate of details I have been keeping those thoughts hidden.

 

“Oh Stiles I don’t need to read you mind with my powers we are very much connected, in fact not only do I know that little tidbit I also am privy to all of your nasty little fantasies about Derek. I even know about your inner demon trying to entice you with its power, oh now that I am thinking about it never and I mean never give in to its offers.”

 

“Wait why?”

 

“Because if you do you give him control of your body and he might not want to give it back that is why.”

 

“Okay, um Lucas I have another question.” Lucas had started to pack up for the day during this exchange but seeing as I had questions I really didn’t care that he has an English paper to write. “You said that I already have the basics of my training down how is that possible?” Lucas gave a little shake of his head before answering, “Is that all? The answer is simple Stiles you have already conditioned your body for being a demon by running with a pack of werewolves.”

 

“Can you explain better?”

 

“A demon’s powers are both physical and mental but the basics of our powers come from using our bodies not our minds. Most demons half or full have the same powers as werewolves, they are fast, strong, and hear well, see well, etcetera. So you have ran with Scott, Derek, Isaac, Lydia, Allison, and Kira for some time before you even knew demons existed. You had to keep in physical shape to keep up with a pack of werewolves, a banshee, a huntress, and a kitsune. You prepared your body for being a demon so what I’m trying to do is train your mind so that you won’t be reading some random persons mind or telekinetically pushing someone into a wall. Now of course your mind is being very stubborn but that can’t be helped. Anyway go get out of here and say hi to Derek for me.” Lucas left his backyard after that and went into his house. The pack couldn’t train today but Lucas said it would be okay to train without them this once. I was all alone and so I decided to pull out my phone to call Derek but first I should call my dad. “Hello.”

 

“Hey dad.”

 

“Oh Stiles I’m sorry I should have been paying more attention.” There was noise coming from the other end of the phone. With my new hearing I can make out two distinctive heartbeats one of them was the _whoosh, whoosh_ of a werewolf heart and the other was calm collected like it was being forced to stop a fast paced beat. So the demon training maybe going slow but the enhanced hearing was a complete and total plus. “Dad, do I want to know why you have either Allison and Isaac or Chris and Peter in your office?” There was a gruff laugh from the other end it was definitely Peter’s laugh. “Never mind I don’t answer that question I don’t want to know what Chris and Peter were doing.”

 

“Stiles how did you, oh right your new…condition um anyways how was ‘self-defense’ with Lucas?” Self-defense was dad’s code for demon training. “Fine I guess. He gave me the weekend off.”

 

“Well looks like my nephew will be happy.”

 

“Peter I know you can hear me so listen up. Shut the hell up or I’ll tell Derek about your little adventure with my dad.”

 

(Crap he isn’t joking is he. Public indecency isn’t something I need to be spread around.)

 

“EW I DID NOT NEED TO KNOW THAT!!”

 

“Stiles what are you talking about and why does Peter look like a deer caught in a headlight?”

 

“Because dad Peter needs to learn not to think things that I will never be able to forget.”

 

“Oh. Anyways Stiles I have the late shift so I won’t be home until late so anyways… see you tomorrow.”

 

“Yeah dad I’ll see you tomorrow. Oh and tell Peter that his little public indecency most definitely be told to Derek.” With that I hung up the phone and called Derek. “Hey Stiles what’s up?”

 

“I’m done with training, Lucas gave me the weekend off, and my dad won’t be home until late. Want to come over?”

 

“Yes but I kind of have a problem I need to take care of first.”

 

“Let me guess is this problem about being unable to find a werewolf around your height with brown hair a terrible attitude and is currently dating a hunter?”

 

“How did you know I couldn’t find Peter?”

 

“Meet me at my house in twenty and I can explain.”

 

“You drive a hard bargain Mr. Stilinski. I’ll be over in fifteen.”

 

“See you then.” I hung up the phone and jumped into the jeep before peeling out of the Silver’s driveway. Ten minutes later I was home and getting out of the jeep when Derek pulled up behind me. He got out, ran over, and pushed me into the driver side door before mashing our mouths together. We stayed like that for a couple of minutes before I noticed Derek dry humping me so I pulled off his mouth and started to laugh. “What’s so funny?”

 

“You trying to have sex with me on top of my jeep. If you keep it up Peter and Chris are going to have some company.” Derek’s eyes got wide, “Wait a minute are you telling me that Peter and Chris…”

 

“Public indecency, I found out when I called my dad.”

 

“As gross as it is to think of Peter like that I kind of get it.”

 

“Really how?” Derek got this grin on his face an evil twinkle in his eye and then moved closer to whisper in my ear. “I wouldn’t mind being arrested for public indecency as long as it is with you.”

                                                                                                                                    

“Well we could do that if you want but seeing as I’m all sweaty from training I think I should go take a shower.” I pulled Derek into the house with me. “Hey want to save some water?” Derek growled before following me to the bathroom both of us leaving a trail of clothes behind us.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: THE NEXT CHAPTER IS GOING TO BE AWESOME SO STAY TUNED!!!
> 
> P.S. Thanks to everyone who is reading this!


	9. Lucas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get interesting as Lucas tries to learn why he feels different.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!! SO I know it has been such a long time but I have been dealing with a LOT of stuff in the past 2 years but I'm back. Also I have made some changes to ALL of the previous chapters so please go back and read them!! Here is a new chapter for you all as my holiday gift to you!
> 
> I will try and do better than before but there won't be any more chapters until the New Year!!
> 
> Happy Holidays and a very Happy New Year to you all!!!!!!!!

            So I had an ulterior motive for giving Stiles the weekend off. I needed to talk to my dad about Lucifer’s disappearance. Okay so it wasn’t like my powers were gone or anything in fact I was back to full strength but for some reason I can’t hear Lucifer’s voice anymore. For seventeen years I’ve had him there with me in my head and now he wasn’t anywhere. It was strange especially since I haven’t finished the merged yet. So I went to his home office and dad wasn’t there. “Dad,” I went back downstairs to look for him he wasn’t there. After going through the entire house looking for either of my parents I finally found a note scribbled in my mom’s handwriting. _Your father and I went out for date night help yourself to anything in the house. DON’T invite anyone over while we are gone. See you tonight. Love, Mom and Dad_. Great just great, when I normally when I don’t want my parents around they are there being their annoying selves but now that I need them it just happened to be date night. It wasn’t like this was the first time things were going wrong and my parents didn’t know what was going on.

 

 

_Boston, Massachusetts 4 years ago…_

_It was happening again. They were here for me just like before and now look what happened! Everything around the five of them was gone, either incinerated from the fire or turned into rubble be the quake…_

_“You cannot run from us Lucifer! We will find you!”…_

 

Shaking my head I focused back on what I needed to do. So I went to the library in the study keeping my thoughts away from memories long ago. The study always kind of creped me out, it wasn’t because of the way mom and dad decorated it. A crypt themed study was kind of cool. The scary stuff was all of dad’s old books that have been passed down from generation to generation but they held all of the family secrets so I had to go digging. “First things first check the family archive.” Yeah so talking to myself may seem strange but I’m used to Lucifer always answering me.

 

_Later…_

 

“Damn it!” it’s been all fucking day and I can’t find anything about what the hell it happening to me. “ _Lucifer_ ” stunned it drop the book I’m holding and turn around. “No you aren’t here. You can’t be here.”

 

“ _Lucifer_ ”

 

“No, no, nononononononono…”

 

_Boston Massachusetts 4 years ago…_

_The pain finally stopped. I can’t tell if it’s been minutes or hours since they started with the blade again. I can’t tell anymore if they are here or not my eyesight went fuzzy halfway through. Why don’t they just get it over with and be done with me._

_“… next? … sure you want to f… ing?”_

_What are they saying? I can’t hear. Ugh, it hurts so much, if only I had told them about everything maybe this wouldn’t be happening. Why is it so cold? I wish I could see better, just for a little bit._

_Clank!_

_There back, what are they going to do now?_

_“… ... … got that?”_

_Got what? Damn I can’t even hear right with them in the same room as me now. This is getting ridiculous. “I said did you get that?” at least I heard that, if they think I’m not listening then the pain gets worse. “n-n-n-no.”_

_SMACK!_

_Pain blossoms across my face. great the hitting has started. I can definitely hear shuffling, maybe a zipper? No he wouldn’t, not so soon after the last one! “n-n-no.” the pain flares…_

_Present day…_

 

It’s all going black, no they can’t not again, no they won’t. Nononononononononononononono… I barely recognize my mom screaming my name or something shiny and red before I black out.


	10. New Information!!!!!

Hello out their Fandom lovers!!! I know it has been so long since you have heard from me. Well I can tell you that I have missed you. So, I'm sorry about not updating and I love you all for still being such great supporters. As to where I have been there is only one answer to that SCHOOL. I have been so busy with school that I haven't had ANY time at all until recently to work on new chapters. SO I finally have a little break and I am going to give you all news about my current fics.

 

  * If you are a fan of Love has Consequences fear not I know where it is I want this fic to go but I am currently having a hard time getting the next chapter to flow right. I am hoping that it will be fixed soon as then I will update you all with what comes next.
  * If you are a fan of Broken Seal I am so sorry guys I am having such a hard time with the next chapter, but I AM NOT GIVING UP! I am going to be working on it and there will be a new chapter just not as soon as I would like. SAD FACE
  * If you are a fan of Werewolves, Vampires and Hybrids Oh My! then let me be the first one to tell you that I have finally finished the next chapter!!!! FIST PUMP! So, I am giving it one last look over before I post it, which will be soon I promise, after that I am hoping to have the chapter after it done soon but I can't make any promises.
  * PS if are a fan of one of these works I would love to encourage you to look at my other ones, but you DO NOT have to if you do not want to.



 

So, if you are a fan of mine I am so grateful because I love you all. Keep reading, keep posting comments and I will see you all when I can (school is kicking my butt!)


	11. Stiles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everybody so here is the next chapter!!  
> Some sad new though, I won't be able to update this for a while as it is getting closer to the end of school and I will be preparing for finals. Also I have only just started writing the next chapter so there is that too.
> 
> Hope you all had an awesome Thanksgiving!!!!

  I am so not having a good month. First because of all of the training with Lucas I haven't been able to spend time with Derek. Not only that but I still had to go to school which is so stupid because if I get too upset than I could blow up the classroom. I have barely even been able to spend time with the pack outside of them laughing at my attempts to make a stupid fireball with my mind. So I finally get this weekend off. So I have a plan spend time with the pack the day before school the next day, spend time with Scott and hang out the day before, and of course spend today with Derek. So now I finally get to spend some time with Derek and it is in the shower no less. So of course before we get to do anything I start to feel panic. So of course now I'm sitting down on my bed with Derek trying to figure out why I'm feeling like I'm in the middle of a panic attack and yet I'm not having a panic attack.

 

"Stiles are you sure you are ok?"

 

"Yes Derek I am fine. Look I'm not having a panic attack."

 

"But you started to breathe heavily back in the shower and you smell like panic."

 

"I know and I feel it but it doesn't make sense because I would have been in a full blown panic by now."

 

_Stiles..._

 

"What?"

 

"Stiles, I didn't say anything. What's going on?"

 

_Stiles, can you hear me?_

 

"Yes, wait who are you?"

 

_It's me Lucifer. Finally you can hear me._

 

"Lucifer? Wait Lucas is that you?"

 

_No I am not Lucas I am Lucifer. Hasn't that stupid boy taught you anything?_

 

"Hey!"

 

"Stiles what's going on?"

 

"Derek sh, I'm trying to listen."

 

"Stiles, you're scaring me."

 

"It is fine Derek trust me I'm just fine."

 

_You may be fine but Lucas is not._

 

"What do you mean?"

 

_Come to us Stiles, Lucas needs you._

 

"What do you mean?"

 

_I'm still too weak. Lucas is still pushing me out, find Lucas..._

 

"Lucifer? Lucifer are you still there?"

 

There was no answer so I ran to go get my cell phone which was still in my shorts. I ran downstairs to get them and ran straight into Scott just closing the front door.

 

"Stiles, are you..." Scott trailed off, looked a little sick and then covered his eyes. "Scott hey what are you doing here? Wait why are you covering your eyes?" Derek then came down half-dressed without a shirt, socks, and shoes. That's when I remember we were in the shower so I look down and low and behold I'm still naked. "Stiles, you forgot your boxers, and shorts, hey Scott."

 

Scott clears his throat before talking, "Yeah, uh, hey Derek. Um Stiles can you please put some clothes on, we may be brothers but I do not need to see all of that."

 

"Scott we play lacrosse together. We shower after practice together. You have seen all of this before."

 

"GRRRRR"

 

Derek why are you growl- wait are you jealous that kids from the lacrosse team have seen me naked?"

 

"So what if I am?"

 

"That's simple because now I know what to say next. Scott, can you come back in like half an hour?" Derek moves closer and backs me up against the wall with me still naked of course, eyes glowing and a big smirk on his face. "Half an hour really Stiles you have that little faith in me?"

 

"Guys I'm still here. Besides I'm actually here because not that long ago I started to feel distress along the pack bond from both Stiles and Lucas."

 

"OH! Yeah I almost forgot about that. Sorry Derek but we've got to postpone this for now. Lucas isn't doing too well."

 

"Wait Stiles how do you know that?"

 

"I don't know. Can't explain it but we should go."


End file.
